


Battle on the Homefront

by ADashOfStarshine (ADashOfInsanity)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADashOfInsanity/pseuds/ADashOfStarshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eirika knew she should be delighted that Ephraim had returned home from the front. Somehow however she only finds herself growing more frustrated by the day.  A war of her own has begun, and even if she can't quite believe it, the enemy has become their sweet friend Lyon. Every day Eirika grows more certain that he may be having a malevolent influence on their household. Ephraim has been through enough and as his sister, Eirika won't let his good reputation become as disturbed as his sleep. If only it were that simple.<br/>FE8 WW1 AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Frustrations

**Author's Note:**

> All views in this story are of the period and bear no relation upon the thoughts of the author.

Eirika paused in her pacing to gaze at the photographs upon the mantlepiece. They were little windows into a much less worrisome time, and the majority seemed to have been taken only yesterday. There was Ephraim, quite drenched, yet beaming. He and his team-mates had celebrated their victory by jumping into Thames in a fit of exuberance. Eirika always smiled at Innes’ sullen expression in the background. He had evidently been caught unaware of the fact that the camera was capturing his disappointment. The boat-race had been such a thrill, and a Cambridge victory as well! Beside that image stood evidence of yet another remarkable feat – her brother’s graduation photograph. Quite how Ephraim had managed such an achievement had become a family mystery. Eirika had her suspicions that a certain fellow graduate of her brother’s should take a great deal of the credit Ephraim claimed for. 

Beside these academic achievements stood an array of little silver frames that Eirika smiled upon with fondness. L’Arachel, Tana and all her other friends in Lord Frelia’s pantry – it was the only place they could get away with for holding the suffrage meetings without causing chaos. Those occasions had been such fun. Listening to L’Arachel’s impassioned speeches on equality whilst they would pass round some of the patterns that Tana received from her local tailor… Those had been such wonderful times. They were over now. L’Arachel had used her rudimentary knowledge of nursing to land herself on a boat to France. Tana was in London helping at the administration offices owned by her father. Only Eirika had been left behind under her father’s watch, set menial tasks that gave her the delusion of occupation.

There was a knock on the door. It was a maid.

“Milady, there is a gentleman waiting on you in the hallway. He says Young Master Lyon is approaching and will be with you shortly.”

“Thank you, I will see Lyon as per usual,” Eirika dismissed the maid with a wave and went back to the pictures. Besides the silver frames was a proud brassy one with a very regal looking splendour. In it stood her brother as she had last seen him, tall and proud, resplendent in his officer’s uniform before their family’s coat of arms. It was a glorious image for such a horrible business. Eirika thought she knew far more than she was ought to. Their father was part of the secretive business that was trying to puzzle out what the enemy were doing. His base was this estate and Eirika had seen many men come and go, on and off his research team. It was hardly surprising that her childhood friend was coming for yet another visit. This probably wasn't just a friendly house call. Lyon had graduated the top of his college whilst he and Ephraim were at university together and Eirika was quite sure Ephraim would never have graduated without him. He was certainly intelligent enough to help her father.

Ephraim had gone to France alongside Innes. They were high ranking officers, in charge of many men, responsible for so many lives. They were doing their best for their King and Country and Eirika envied every small victory Ephraim had told her about in his correspondence. Yet she hadn’t heard from Ephraim for months now. They had said the war would be over by Christmas but it most certainly hadn’t. She had no idea where her brother was and she was helpless to enquire. Her father would tell her not to worry, to go back to her needlework, or her organisation of the planting in the gardens. Useless in the face of the fact she may never see her brother again, all Eirika could do was wait. There was nothing she could do to help and what was left of her family was so keen to draw out this fact to all it was worth. 

There was another knock. This time it was the butler.

“What is it Seth?”

“Young Master Lyon is here to see you.”

“Well let him in then,” Eirika said, a degree of frustration biting into her tone. She did not even turn to look at Seth, her eyes lingered on her brother, smiling confidently at her from the mantelpiece. Ephraim, Innes, L’Arachel, Tana…they were all helping. Be it in France or sending people there… They were all assisting the war effort and here she was, organising vegetables! She was doing nothing! Nothing! She had accosted Seth on many an occasion, she had even accosted her father and both had always placated her with empty words. They had angered her beyond belief, even more so than their patronising reactions to women’s suffrage! She scowled as a maid entered with a tea tray and set it on the table by the window. As soon as she had gone, Seth returned.

“Master Lyon, Lord Grado’s son,” he announced before retreating. Eirika wondered why he hadn’t gone abroad like nearly ever other man of his status. She knew Seth was of good birth…he probably was one of his father’s intelligence officers. It explained the new uniform. Seth retreated and Lyon entered.

Lyon wasn’t in uniform. Eirika had never witnessed him in any sort of military-affiliated garb. The reason was obvious. Eirika had informed Lyon of this every time he had tried to sign up for some sort of active service. Even as Lyon entered the drawing room he proved the fact by coughing pathetically into a handkerchief. He was too small and delicate for the journey to France let alone the front lines. He dildn’t play his part either. Something he was constantly reminded of.

“Good afternoon,” Lyon said once his coughing had subsided, “I...I brought you…” He held up a large paper bag to her and she took it off him. She didn’t need to inspect the contents to know it was stuffed with feathers. He’d given her enough to stuff a couple of pillows now. It was the trouble of spending so much time about country estates. There must be plenty of birds to pluck the feathers off to present to the cowards. If only people could tell the difference between a cowardly man and an invalid like Lyon, though she was sure as a man there was something Lyon could, and should, be doing to help.

“How are you?” Eirika asked, sitting down and pouring tea for them both. She made Lyon’s how he preferred it – lots of milk but no sugar – and passed it to him in its saucer.

“Quite fine thank you,” he said in his usual hesitant fashion. Eirika knew he lied but let it pass for the sake of politeness. 

“For what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?” she asked, taking a sip from her own teacup.

“I am here to impart a message from my father to yours,” Lyon explained, “Official news from the front. I do not know the particulars but it was far too important to be left to a telegram. I have passed over said communication and Lord Renais suggested that it would please you to have my companionship.”

“Do you have any idea what the message contained?” Eirika asked, her curiosity piqued. She set aside her tea and folded her hands in her lap. She wasn’t going to let any news escape her this time. She was quite fed up of Seth’s coddling and her father’s secrecy. Lyon was far easier to question. She had someone who could know particulars in her grasp and she would not let him pass without a firm interrogation. Lyon seemed to have realised this.

“I said I am unaware of the contents,” he said hurriedly, “If it was from the front and passed through my father’s hands first of all then it must be of some significance. It intrigues me why the news must be passed onto your father in turn. Usually such reports are notifications on how our arms are faring abroad.”

“So you don’t believe it is a report on weaponry?” Eirika demanded, “Then what could it be? Surely you could make an educated guess as to its contents?”

“I don’t know!” Lyon evidently felt pressured. He coughed into his handkerchief once more. Eirika thought he was just playing for time.

“Well you must know something!” she replied a little angrily. 

“I’m afraid I do not! Believe me!” 

“Then a great deal of use you have been!” she stormed, her mood turning foul as all her frustration found root in a single target, “For this entire war! Ephraim is out goodness knows where, possibly injured, whilst you may play at being a postman! No wonder there are doubts upon your masculinity. Every man may do something whilst it is the woman’s job to sit by useless if she has no permission from a man to do anything! You need no permission yet you meander between illness and uselessness. Could you not demand work off your father? Could you not at least do something? Ephraim would scorn you feebleness whilst he is out there risking his life!”

Lyon stared at her. His legs shuddered as if he was repressing the urge to bring his feet up onto the arm chair and curl up like he used to do when he was younger. He looked shocked, even a little scared, however the overall impression Eirika received from his downcast gaze, was that he was miserable.

“My apologies,” he replied, “My apologies that I can’t be as accomplished as Ephraim, that I cannot have his opportunities. I tried to enlist, remember? They would not let me serve. They told me I was too much of an invalid. I also tried the navy too and… well, the same result.”

“Well there must be some important task for you to do.” Eirika’s gaze was softening but her tone was harsh. Lyon was clearly scared of her and that was enough to temper her rage a little.

“I am currently training as a particular kind of doctor’s assistant,” Lyon said feebly, “One that deals with mental well-being. I’ve heard that some of the soldiers come back in a state of partial lunacy and I would like to play my part somehow. My father has given me permission to do so. I’ve already read all about it.”

“Why didn’t you say so before?” Eirika took a deep breath and sipped at her tea. Her aggression was purely unjustified now. She couldn’t help but feel rather terrible.

“You shouted at me,” came Lyon’s timid reply. Eirika sighed. This frustration was getting the better of her.

“I’m sorry Lyon, I…”

She was interrupted by a reappearance from Seth. They both turned expectantly but the butler seemed in no hurry to impart his message

“Lady Eirika, Master Lyon, you have been summoned.”

“By whom?” Eirika asked, wondering if she still had time for an adequate apology. Lyon did look rather shaken.

“His Lordship your father wishes for your presence in his study. If Master Lyon is still in attendance he wishes for his presence too.”

“We will be there straight away,” Eirika replied, putting down her tea and gesturing for Lyon to do the same. They rose and departed from the drawing room. Leading them an unnecessarily long route upstairs, Eirika suspected that Seth was attempting something to do with keeping the estate’s war affairs a secret. Lyon did not comment on the winding path they were taking. He merely remained politely quiet, looking about at the décor as they ascended towards the grand study. Eirika could not see why he was so fascinated. He had been here plenty of occasions before. It was best to pretend she hadn’t noticed this and not fuss over details. She had undoubtedly offended him already. It was best not to put any pressure on him right now.

Once they had arrived Seth announced their presence before going to attend to whatever matters he did whilst not playing the role of staff. Eirika pushed open the door and headed straight over to her usual seat, a stiff backed dining room chair that had been placed before her father’s desk in case of extra guests at meetings. Lyon did not have the standing to be quite so familiar, so he waited politely in front of the desk to be told he could be seated. Once the command was given, Lord Fado addressed the pair.

“As you should be aware, I received correspondence from Lord Vigarde only an hour ago.”

“Indeed Father,” Eirika replied. An hour ago? Had Lyon already been here about an hour before he had come to see her? If he had no idea of the letter’s contents then what had he discussed all that while? 

“Lyon kindly delivered this notice to me personally,” Lord Fado continued, he turned to the mentioned man, “I can only apologise for the behaviour of the delivery staff. I had no idea they held such vindictive minds.”

Eirika looked between the two men curiously. What were they talking about?

“I am most grateful for your apology your Lordship and swear this will prove no rift between our families,” came Lyon's rehearsed-sounding reply, “I must confess these…assaults have been more regular of late and… I am thankful for the use of a spare coat.”

“It is of no matter, you may keep the coat in recompense,”

An assault? Lyon had been attacked by the delivery staff and it had caused his coat to become unwearable? Eirika took a moment to consider what her friend was wearing. Indeed that was certainly one of Ephraim’s old coats from when he was a boy. She had not seen it in many years but the cut was recognisable. It was the same coat Ephraim used to wear whilst running after her whenever she stole his hunting boots in protest at him missing their agreed afternoons together. It seemed wrong to have given it away without Ephraim’s permission however if their father so willed it, what could she say? 

“Now, it is only right I inform you both of the contents of these recent communications,” Lord Fado continued, the matter of Lyon and the assault seemingly sorted, “As you are aware Lord Vigarde has many contacts and one of which has informed him of a rather important piece of news. Ephraim is returning home due to injury.”

“He’s injured!” Eirika exclaimed in alarm. Part of her was happy for his return, the rest was deeply concerned. She had heard horror stories about men with no legs or or those who had been blinded by chemicals. She wasn't sure if they were true though. Surely that couldn’t have happened to Ephraim? 

“According to reports he has a piece of shrapnel buried in one of his legs and another in his left shoulder. He walks slower but is still mobile. He occasionally requires the assistance of a stick to remain upright.”

“Oh thank goodness,” Lyon’s gasp had echoed Eirika’s own thoughts. Lord Fado coughed slightly to regain their attention.

“You also may have heard that those who have bravely gone out to fight do not always come back unaltered,” he continued, “Lord Vigarde says that one of contacts in a field hospital, has reported that Ephraim is subject to night terrors of late and…and particularly loud noises tend to cause him alarm. Lord Vigarde has suggested he may need the services of a dedicated assistant who can provide mind-focussed medical care. He has offered your services, Lyon.”

Eirika glanced at Lyon who looked rather surprised by it all. If Lyon accepted this role, and there was no particular reason why he shouldn’t, then he would undoubtedly take up residence here. It would be like old times, the holidays Lyon and Ephraim had from university. They could spend their time together, just the three of them once more! They could create happier thoughts for Ephraim to dwell upon as he recovered from the horrendous situation overseas. It would be a welcome breath of fresh air from the monotony of her days and Lyon would finally have something useful to do. It would bring happiness to all three of them! She stared at Lyon, expecting his answer at once.

“I would be honoured to assist Ephraim in his recovery your Lordship.”

“You do understand that this involves taking up residence here, perhaps even sharing most of your waking moments with Ephraim to make sure he maintains his composure?”

“I understand your Lordship, I would like nothing more than to see Ephraim back in full health.”

Eirika couldn’t dismiss her excitement. Ephraim was returning and Lyon would be remaining here! Not only that she could gain some information about the war, Ephraim wouldn’t refuse her anything! Oh it would be simply perfect! Ever since the war had begun her life had been nothing but frustration and misery. Finally everything would be normal again. Happiness would be assured with her brother’s return. There was no doubt in her mind that soon all would be looking brighter.


	2. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ephraim finally returns home but Eirika is concerned that her dream of happiness will never become a reality.

Ephraim’s arrival was greeted with much bother and fuss. The whole house was cleaned top to bottom, the lawn was trimmed, the driveway re-gravelled. Everybody was in such high spirits that the jubilant mood could not even be altered by the fact Lyon had been found injured upon the driveway one afternoon. He was hastily escorted inside, mopped up and sent to his new rooms. Eirika had strained to catch Seth’s words to the delivery staff but caught very little. She assumed that none of them would dare to lay a finger upon Lyon anymore, and satisfied with this conclusion, she returned to her rooms to select which of her hats would best suit the coming occasion. Lyon had indeed taken up residence now. Eirika wasn’t sure how she felt about the fact that half of Ephraim’s rooms had been converted for new occupation. Lyon’s new bedroom was adjacent by way of a connecting door to Ephraim’s. It had been explained that Ephraim suffered from night terrors so Lyon must be on hand if such a thing happened. Eirika was sure Ephraim wouldn’t appreciate this breach of privacy. On the other hand, small sacrifices had to be made for eventual happiness and they would definitely enjoy themselves from now on.

The day came with much fanfare. Eirika put on her Sunday best and had breakfast with her father and Lyon with an air of great excitement . Even the maids seemed to share in her anticipation and Seth was constantly and needlessly straightening ornaments about the dining room. Franz, who had come up to deliver the post, was now tailing Seth about the room putting everything back to way it was as Seth needlessly changed it. They made quite the comic entertainment until they were told by a servant that a car had pulled up

As the car drew ever closer, Eirika noticed that Lyon was standing the back of the small assembly. She immediately realised why. He had a rather horrid looking black eye. However as the automobile containing her brother parked outside the house, she forgot all about Lyon. Pushing to the very front of the group she watched with baited breath as the driver got out and opened the door, ready for his passenger to take his leave. Eirika bounced slightly on her feels as she waited for her brother to appear. The first man was not her brother; he was in an unfamiliar uniform and looked as if he was some sort of lower-ranked officer. She leaned up onto her tiptoes to see past him. Where was Ephraim? Surely he’d be the first out, eager to be home?  
The first thing she saw of Ephraim was his foot. This was of course logical. She couldn’t help but notice his boots were muddy, not covered, but unkempt. Then she noticed the cleanliness of his uniform trousers so realised this was general pavement filth, nothing brought over the channel. Ephraim’s uniform was just as splendid as when she’d last seen it, if not more so. His buttons had gained a new shine and the medals on his chest were certainly a recent addition and an impressive one at that. Before she saw his face she saw his gold-topped walking cane. It was emblazoned with military insignia, just as impressive as the metallic awards, perhaps the two had been complimentary? As soon as she saw her brother’s face all details were forgotten as she rushed forwards into his arms. 

“Brother, you’re home! You’re home!”

He wordlessly embraced her as the assembled family and staff clapped their approval. Ephraim’s arms were stiff and tentative though his smile seemed sincere. Eirika smiled up at him as he let go. Was it just her imagination but did Ephraim’s eyes seem a little darker? It was probably just madness brought by their separation. She stood to one side so Ephraim could greet their father and re-acquaint himself with the staff. His attention was passed around, he shook a lot of hands and gave a lot of formal nods with accompanying smiles. The servants beamed, the maids tittered and Seth gave a little bow. By the time Ephraim had been embraced by Lord Fado and had his arm firmly grasped, all seemed to be done with the proceedings and everyone began to file inside. Eirika waited eagerly to join her brother and talk with him as they waited for the formal welcoming meal to begin. However Ephraim was far too distracted to notice her attentions. He had noticed Lyon who had evidentially failed to keep his black eye inconspicuous.

“There’s a man injured!” The sudden bark in Ephraim’s tone was rather startling. The dispersing servants turned to stare at Ephraim who was trying to march Lyon towards the door. Eirika hurried after the two men wondering how Ephraim would react to the stories about the delivery men. Also did he have to make so much drama about this? People were watching and muttering!

“I’m fine!” Lyon protested, unable to resist the pulling on his coat, “Ephraim this occurred days ago, let me go!” 

“How did this happen?” Ephraim demanded, coming to a halt but grabbing hold of both of Lyon’s shoulders, ensuring that they were face to face.

“What about ‘how good it is to see you again’?” Lyon was taking his turn at being startled but Ephraim afforded him no relief.

“Who did this to you?” Ephraim’s hands moved to grip the lapels of Lyon’s coat which, Eirika suddenly recalled, was in fact Ephraim’s own. He didn’t seem to have realised this however for he was too busy intimidating an answer out of Lyon. 

“Your father solved the problem,” Lyon replied calmly, his voice rather slow as if to appear soothing, “The delivery staff accosted me, labelled me a coward, but…”

“How dare…!”

“I’m used to it,” Lyon cut Ephraim off before he could finish his sentence, “That’s what happens if you’re not well enough to go to war. People think the worst of you. However that’s nothing to be worried about now. His Lordship settled the matter.”

Ephraim stared at him for a long time. Eirika tapped her foot upon the step as the last of the servants filed inside and the motor car rumbled its way out of the drive. Why were they just standing there? What could be obtained from just remaining there, staring into each other’s eyes? They were both frowning. Ephraim seemed to be conducting an inspection of Lyon’s face, perhaps he was trying to ascertain the severity of his injuries. Lyon was frowning only a little but Eirika thought it was perhaps a gesture of defiance. Lyon was sensible. He would share her view that they needed to hurry up and go inside for tea. He knew of the lunch soon and if he really was to care for Ephraim from now on, he needed to get used to hurrying him along. If they were going to have confrontations every time they disagreed, how was anyone going to help anyone else?

Just as she was considering how long it was until the planned celebratory lunch, Ephraim came to his conclusion.

“Well from now on, I’m not going to let anyone hurt you.” 

Lyon smiled and merely nodded as Ephraim let him go. Glad their tense reunion was over, Eirika joined them as they retreated inside. She had no idea what to ask first. Finally Ephraim was home, he was in one piece and now they could spend their days in leisure together. Ephraim could tell her everything about what had happened overseas. She could give him a tour around Lord Frelia’s house and soon days of frustrated silence would become a thing of memory. Now, what to ask after first? It was only proper to start with something casual, however even then she had so many questions.

“So,” she began, attracting the other’s attention, “Did you come straight here or did you visit anyone else on the way?”

“Got an invitation from Lord Frelia to stay in London before coming here but I turned it down,” Ephraim replied with little enthusiasm, “I’d rather not think of Innes for a while. Also Tana would drive me insane.”

“Why?” asked Eirika in response to both of Ephraim’s statements about Lord Frelia’s children. Why did Ephraim not want to think of Innes? They had left for war together as close as they’d ever been. What had happened to drive them apart? Also how could Tana be thought annoying? Had Ephraim seen them during the war instead of returning home? Eirika couldn’t imagine the possibility that Ephraim would prefer to see the Frelia family in preference to his own.

“The man never even got mud on his boots and they’re all cooing over his promotion,” Ephraim replied, “That dastard…”

“Ephraim!” Eirika cried aghast at his language. Innes was their friend! How could he say such a thing!

“There’s a difference between being considered clever and sitting snugly in some French villa ordering people to lay down …”

“Ephraim, please,” Lyon interrupted, putting a hand on his shoulder. Ephraim turned to face him and their eyes met again. He sighed heavily and stuck his hands in his pockets. Eirika didn’t understand the abrupt change. Firstly what was this about ordering people to lie down? Secondly what had Innes done to affront him so? She thought she would get answers but all she had received were more questions. Also what was this understanding Ephraim and Lyon seemed to share? How could Lyon silence Ephraim with merely two words?

“You’re right,” Ephraim huffed, “So, what have you two done whilst I’m away?”

“I’ve been a messenger for my father,” Lyon answered primly, like a student replying to his teacher.

“I’ve been managing the gardens,” Eirika replied, trying to make it sound less like the dull task it was. Ephraim didn’t need to know how much she had complained about it. She was happy that he had returned and that should obscure any complains she once dwelt upon.

However the urge to both complain and ask questions only grew as days passed. At first Eirika thought her brother had simply matured during his time overseas. Their father had commented that he had returned such a sensible young gentleman, a hero to be proud of. Ephraim had merely smiled and nodded before attending to the book Lyon had recommended to him from the library. However much of a young gentleman people said he was, Ephraim seemed older to Eirika. He no longer grew impatient during long-winded conversations with their father. He spoke formally, remembered his manners and his jokes always had a level of maturity about them, rather than the ‘I can swing this broom about my head in circles’ and ‘watch me make this tower of knives’ affairs of yester-years. On the subject of cutlery, Ephraim was now even able to sit down at formal meals without feeling the need to flick peas off his own plate and onto hers. He ate everything on his plate with relish, not even complaining that he had to wait for others to finish once his plate was cleared. 

He had stopped showing off. There was no particularly mild method of expressing such a change, he had simply stopped displaying everything he knew and now obeyed orders properly. Not only that, he had become obsessed with caring for Lyon regardless of how much Lyon protested that the situation should be in reverse. Eirika thought this was perhaps what it had been like when they were at university together. She had never been to university but she imagined there was a form of comradeship and support between fellow students. This however seemed beyond such a friendship. If Lyon was in the room with him, Ephraim forgot all about his present company and kept his eyes tracked on Lyon, making sure he knew of his every movement.

It was then that Eirika realised something was most definitely the matter. She was being affectionate to Ephraim all the time but when it came to Ephraim, his words and gaze were all for Lyon. He only seemed emotional, anything like his old self, when Lyon was around. Eirika was incredibly perturbed by this. What did Lyon have that Ephraim couldn’t get from his own sister? Lyon was indeed very caring, it was his job. Eirika had discovered that if she got up for breakfast early she could pass their rooms and hear Lyon softly talking to Ephraim, saying something about nightmares. Ephraim would talk back in a low voice. It was barely a murmur; a tone of shame. Disappointment, especially in himself, was not something Eirika had ever heard from her brother before. She hadn’t believed it the first few times she’d overheard those tones. Yet it was an inescapable conundrum. Why would Ephraim be ashamed? Also what had happened to her old brother? 

The brash overly-confident one. When was he going to come back from war?

That was not to say Ephraim did not act with bravado. He smiled often around Eirika, ruffled her hair, confidently said he was sure everything was fine if she was around. However he wasn’t the same. Why had those medals not made him believe in himself more? He was a war hero. Had the injuries done this to him? He walked about fine, refusing his ornate cane and the only times Eirika had seen him wince about his shoulder were the times she peered through his keyhole and saw Lyon inspecting the wound, or Ephraim dressing or undressing with his assistance. He seemed in exemplary form. The elusive delivery men still hadn’t stopped their campaign of terror and it seemed getting scolded had only increased their wrath. One bright afternoon, Eirika was jolted from a conversation with one of the maids as she heard yelling from out the window. She had looked down to see a fight erupting in the gardens. Lyon was on the floor as Ephraim drew back his fists.

“Brother stop!” She was forced to cry out the window as blood poured down one of the offending servants’ faces. Ephraim seemed to have broken his nose and despite what war injuries he had obtained, he still had horrific power behind his fists. Lyon staggered to his feet, only ruffled, and grabbed Ephraim by the shoulders.

“Ephraim please, let’s go inside, you don’t have to do this.” 

“I will not excuse needless assault against one of my men!” He tried to shake Lyon off but it was no use.

“Please Ephraim,” Lyon embraced Ephraim from behind, looking up at him. To Eirika’s surprise the action seemed to cause the lowering of Ephraim’s fists. The staff ran as soon as they deemed their assailant was distracted and the pair were left alone in the paved walkway of the garden. Eirika frowned. Since when would an embrace quell Ephraim’s temper? From Lyon no less? She had held onto Ephraim in the past to stop him charging off where he hadn’t been needed and that achieved nothing!

She watched as Lyon led Ephraim inside and made a note to keep an closer eye upon them. Something about that encounter did not sit well in her thoughts. It seemed that not only Ephraim had been altered. Lyon had become far bolder if he thought he could actually touch Ephraim. Eirika remembered Ephraim and Lyon’s holidays from university, and before they had first departed for Cambridge. That was when they had met him for the first time. Lyon had behaved like a skittish dog, eager to impress and do as he was told. He was so happy to have friends he would never have dared touching one of them, that would ruin the politeness he bore so well. Yet now the position of authority may have gone to his head. He had become Ephraim’s shadow. It was almost impossible to see one without the other and this was making Eirika incredibly uneasy. She did not know why but their constant attentions to each other were making her feel uneasy.

At first she decided her worries were baseless. Lyon was doing his job. Ephraim was going to get better. There was no need to consider it any further. She heard rumours from the maids that Ephraim would wake in the night often, occasionally with a scream or perhaps even crying. In these moments Lyon would also wake. Apparently they slept with their adjoining door open so they could hear each other, and when alerted Lyon would join Ephraim and comfort him until he fell asleep again. Those rumours seemed to be consistent however there were many other stories which Eirika could not confirm or deny. She had heard Ephraim kept to his rooms because the sound of doors unexpectedly slamming caused him an irregular amount of alarm. Also he now disliked mechanised transport and would not go for walks anywhere near cars. There were several rumours about his eating habits that Eirika had not witnessed at dinner but it didn’t mean they were true. He seemed to eat politely at their family meals, but Eirika saw little of him for the rest of the day. She wished she could find these things out from a more reliable source however you just didn’t ask about these sorts of things, especially not in polite company. She had to wait for Ephraim to bring up the topic of conversation with her.

Yet how was he ever to do that when they were spending so little time together? Ephraim was spending all his time with Lyon! She had joined them on the occasional walk however all they had done was talk about their days at university together. She knew very little about those times so had felt rather excluded. How was she to know about Professor So-and-So’s passionate speeches about the Dean, or the chair with a hidden compartment in the library? Who even cared that Lyon’s father’s under-butler had worked in their college for a year, or whoever Professor Duessel was, he would give Ephraim better marks than he gave Lyon and therefore was the only teacher who did so. They were talking as if she knew what they were on about and didn’t seem to comprehend the fact she wasn’t one of their university chums. She thought Ephraim would have been over-joyed to see her again. That they could spend all their time together again. However he seemed content just to pat her on the head and then go talk to Lyon about his adventures of trying to climb onto the roof of their halls.

The only time she got alone with Ephraim was when Lyon was either summoned by their father or was going to library to fetch more or bring back another selection of books. There was only so much she could say about how the garden had been planted, Ephraim didn’t seem very interested in it, and he never received any her reports about Tana’s letters very favourably. He wasn’t explaining his rift with the Frelia family so she didn’t know how to get round it. She offered him a tour of the house but apparently Lyon had already shown him round. Never had she felt such a divide between them before. He had gone out into the world. He had seen and done so much. All she could talk about was gardening, friends and the clothes patterns Tana had sent her. She made an effort to join in his and Lyon’s conversations but she just didn’t understand half of it so she had to use other means to gain Ephraim’s attention.

Her next step was to appeal to the caring side Ephraim was so often showing to Lyon. She resorted to complaining but Ephraim only said she should talk to Father or Seth if she wanted something else to do. He didn’t hold her hand, or check her face, or go on long walks with her as he did with Lyon. She was sure he would stand up for her in a fight like he did with Lyon but she simply did not cause or pick fights with anyone, it was most unladylike. So how could she restore the happiness of their childhood and adolescence? How could she return the pair of them to the joy of before Ephraim went to war, or even university? Something else had to change for them to live in her predicted happy state, yet she could not pin-point this key difference and therefore she must live as had always done – mostly ignored and unheard. She would live and endure until the time came when the real homecoming came. All she had to do was wait, it was the only logical conclusion.

That was until she saw something that shattered her patience completely.

It was almost a month after Ephraim has returned. They had finished their evening meal, listened to the radio in the drawing room for a while, before Ephraim proposed that he and Lyon go and enjoy the last of the light on the garden. Lyon of course accepted and two set off on one of their customary walks together.

“His lordship has heard that the fresh air is good the health and recommended it to Master Lyon,” Seth had informed Eirika as she re-read Tana’s latest letter. She merely nodded, hating the fact the butler would always hang around her on such occasions. She missed Forde and Kyle. They were at least easy to talk to. Kyle could have given her advice on getting Ephraim’s attention as he was always trying to do it himself. Forde would give her drawing lessons and Franz wasn’t a bad conversationalist but his brother was better. She made a note to ask her father when those two were returning from war. They could be the help she needed. 

With a head full of possible ideas, she rose from her seat and decided to catch the last light on the garden herself. Perhaps, if she caught up with Ephraim and Lyon, they wouldn’t be talking about university. However she would have to change her shoes first. The light slippers she had worn for their meal would be damaged by the gravel path. With this thought in mind she headed back to her room, passing through one of the country house’s many long windowed corridor looking over the impressive grounds. It was then that she saw them.  
If she hadn’t been in an elevated position, they would have been obscured from her sight. They had ensconced themselves on a bench behind an ornate hedge shaped like a winged horse but she could see them from this third floor corridor. Her relative height made the sight of her best friend wrapped her brother crystal clear. This was not a mere hug. This was more than a mere hug. 

Once, twice, three times… They looked like the lovers in the illustrations of one of Tana’s novels.Yet how could they do such a thing? Was this why they only had eyes for each other? Was this why she had been excluded? She could never have considered in a million years that her brother would do something like kiss his male friend! There had to be a good reason for this. There was no doubt about it. Something terrible must have happened to influence Ephraim so. Something awful must have changed him. Something horrible…such as Lyon?


End file.
